Mon choix, Notre bébé
by alouqua77
Summary: Je n'ai jamais réfléchi aux conséquences, mais ce bébé, c'est un morceau de toi.


**Bonjour mes trésors ! Je m'excuse de ne pas beaucoup publier en ce moment mais ma vie à la fac est vraiment remplie, je n'ai quasiment plus de vie sociale c'est dire ! **

* * *

-Sarah ?

-Non trop courant, répondit la petite brune allongée sur le lit au côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Lily ?

-Nian-nian.

-Paris ?

-Trop chic.

-Harmony ?

-Berk !

-Clarissa !

-Hum... C'est parfait Clarissa, dit Alice en souriant. Et si c'est un garçon ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua son amie. Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir un enfant et encore moins un fils.

-C'est compliqué c'est vrai mais il faut que tu sois forte maintenant !

-Gabriel.

-Comme l'ange ? S'étonna Alice en s'appuyant sur son coude.

-Oui parce que quoi qu'ils en disent cet ange c'est un cadeau, un miracle du ciel.

Isabella s'étonna elle-même. Il y avait seulement quelques jours elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Enceinte de trois mois, elle le savait depuis les premiers jours mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir. C'est un peu par peur qu'elle avait fait un test de grossesse, elle avait fait sa première fois dans une voiture loin de tout romantisme mais remplie de son désir et de son amour pour lui. Elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'il ne se protégeait pas et elle lui avait offert sa virginité par amour. Et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis cette nuit là Bella n'en gardait que des bons souvenirs.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est le père ? Il pourrait t'aider tu sais, t'épauler quoi.

-Non, il aurait trop de problème.

En réalité Bella savait bien qu'elle aurait autant de problème que lui. Même si ses parents étaient déjà au courant de la situation et de son choix de le garder l'annonce de l'identité du père serait une catastrophe et il valait mieux ne rien dire.

Alice soupira théâtralement pour exprimer son exaspération, elle qui connaissait Bella depuis son arrivé ici c'est à dire quelques mois, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle gardait le silence. Après tout le pire avait été dit, elle était enceinte. Quand Bella était venue un soir complètement trempée sonnant à la porte de sa chambre étudiante, elle n'avait pas compris la raison de ses pleures. Quand Bella avait retirait son pull pour laisser apparaître son tee-shirt moulant Alice avait vu. Elle avait vu son ventre habituellement très plat de Bella former une petite bosse. C'est vrai qu'avec un pull on ne voyait rien et si on ne connaissait pas son amie on pouvait même croire qu'elle avait un ventre parfaitement normal. Mais ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda inutilement Alice.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Bella si pure, innocente ne pouvait pas être enceinte, pas elle. Alice avait toujours comparé son amie à un ange. Elle rayonnait d'une lumière presque divine et c'est vrai que ces derniers jours elle était différente. Pas qu'elle l'avait perdue mais elle avait changé. Elle apporta un thé à la jeune femme debout dans le salon.

-Ne reste pas comme ça Bella, assis-toi !

-Alice, Alice, murmura Bella sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je suis là Bella. Je serais toujours là.

Elle prit la main de son amie plus grande qu'elle et soudain elle eut l'impression que Bella était toute petite, toute fragile et que si elle serrait trop fort sa main, elle se briserait en mille morceaux. Bella sortit un petit objet de son sac et le tendit à Alice, « enceinte » pouvait-on lire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Alice en buvant une gorgé de son café.

-Franchement je ne sais pas.

Alice avait proposé à Bella de dormir chez elle pour avoir un peu de répit. Et depuis ce jour là Alice était devenue le plus grand soutient de Bella. De toute façon Alice ne laissait jamais Bella toute seule parce qu'elle avait peur pour elle. Son amie était devenue tellement déprimée ces derniers jours qu'elle avait peur pour elle et bien sur elle ne pouvait rien dire aux parents de Bella. Certains jours c'était un secret lourd à garder, elle avait l'impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules et pourtant ce n'était pas elle qui était enceinte. Quand Charlie, le père de Bella était tombé sur la prise de sang qui confirmait bien la grossesse il était enragé, encore une fois Alice était présente. Il avait cassé une verre en le serrant trop fort et Bella avait eut peur pour elle à ce moment, non pas que son père était violent mais ses mots étaient toujours blessants. Alice avait profité de ce moment là pour prendre la défense de Bella et tous les trois avaient parlé toute la nuit. Quelques semaines après Alice avait convaincu Charlie de laisser Bella prendre la décision seule concernant l'avenir.

-Alice tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Bella en souriant légèrement.

-Non désolé. Tu parlais de quoi ?

-Je me demandais comment j'allais gérer la situation. Je veux dire que je ne suis pas prête pour être mère. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant tu sais, même ceux de la famille j'ai toujours mis une bonne distance avec eux. Pour moi les enfants sont une source de problème et de bruit mais pourtant...

Bella ne termina pas sa phrase et caressa son ventre arrondi. Elle trouvait ça bizarre de voir son ventre déjà grossir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ? Elle avait décidé de le garder et devait maintenant assumer les conséquences. Bien qu'elle habitait dans une grande ville, elle savait que la mentalité ici n'était pas très ouverte. Elle pouvait encore cacher son ventre avec des pulls parce que l'hiver était là mais pour combien de temps ? Le plus dur sera les questions que tout le monde se posera « qui est le père ? » « pourquoi l'avoir gardé ? » « pourra-t-elle l'élever ? ». Non, elle ne dirait jamais qui est le père et elle s'en sortirait très bien. Avec les jours qui passaient, le changement de style de Bella ne trompait personne, la pauvre enfant semblait terriblement mal et tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Bella était étudiante en droit, c'était sa première année et bien qu'elle ne s'impliquait pas beaucoup dans ses cours, elle aimait aller à l'université pour voir ses amis et surtout Alice. Quand elle était en cours, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer son ventre mais elle savait que tôt ou tard cela se verrait.

Alice regardait tendrement son amie dormir sur un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait besoin de dormir plus que la norme et trouvait ça très touchant. Bella était maintenant enceinte de quatre mois. Le mois de mars était arrivé et le ventre de Bella avait bien grossi, pourtant son amie continuait de le cacher un maximum. Elle achetait des pulls beaucoup trop grand en temps normal et essayait de se positionner de la meilleure façon possible mais plusieurs personnes avaient remarqué le changement comme leur groupe d'amis qui d'ailleurs s'installa à la table juste derrière Alice sans remarquer celle-ci.

-La voilà enfin sans Alice ! Dit Rosalie en ouvrant son livre.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de Bella en ce moment, avoua Edward. Elle a tellement changé !

-Sans parler de ses vêtements ! Elle ne porte plus de robe, de tenue moulante mais seulement de gros pulls et des jeans.

-Tu as raison Emmett mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est l'hiver, reprit Edward.

-Je suis sûre qu'il a autre chose, dit Rosalie. Je vous parie qu'elle est enceinte !

-Bella enceinte ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle est trop...

-Arrête de prendre sa défense Edward. On sait très bien que tu es amoureux d'elle mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de la prendre pour une sainte.

Alice soupirait en entendant ses amis parler de Bella. Elle attendit que la future maman se réveille et s'assit à côté d'elle en fermant son livre.

-Bella, il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui ?

-Je pense que tu devrais mettre tout le monde au courant. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir cacher ta grossesse éternellement ! Comment tu feras quand l'hiver laissera place aux beaux jours ?

-J'improviserais ! Chuchota Bella.

-Non je pense qu'il est temps que tu assumes. C'est ce que tu dis faire non ? Tu assumes depuis le début alors tu vas continuer et tu vas leur dire parce qu'ils se font du soucis pour toi !

-Très bien, soupira Bella. Où sont-ils ?

-A la table juste là.

À la grande surprise d'Alice, Bella discuta avec ses amis comme si rien n'était.

-Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi mais c'est inutile parce je vais bien, je vais très bien.

Elle leur sourit, se leva et souleva son gros pull. Le choc, l'incrédulité puis l'inquiétude se peignaient sur le visage des amis de Bella.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Emmett d'une voix dure.

-Environ quatre mois et quelques jours.

-Tu n'as pensé à nous le dire avant ? S'énerva Rosalie.

Il était temps qu'Alice intervienne, elle ne voulait pas de scandale à la bibliothèque.

-Ne vous énervez pas. Bella a eut beaucoup de mal à gérer la situation et il ne faut pas croire que c'est facile tous les jours. Bella traverse beaucoup de période difficile sans jamais se plaindre, je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais elle y arrive.

-Qui est le père ? Demanda Edward.

-Je ne veux pas le dire. Ça ne regarde personne à par lui, moi et le bébé.

-Il est à la fac ? S'inquiéta Emmett.

-Non.

-On le connaît ?

-Je pense que certains d'entre vous le connaisse mais je ne dirais pas qui le connais.

Bella regardait des informations sur la grossesse quand Alice débarqua de nulle part avec un carton blanc.

-Avant que tu t'énerves, ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour le bébé.

Comment Bella pourrait s'énerver ? Alice avait acheté un joli body pour bébé et Bella fut prise de court, elle n'avait encore rien acheté pour l'arrivé du bébé et elle décida d'aller faire quelques achats quand son amie irait voir ses parents le lendemain. Jamais Bella n'avait acheté quoi que se soit pour un bébé, et elle ne savait pas du tout quoi prendre. Une petite panique s'installa en Bella, comment allait-elle tout payer ?

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une voix douce.

-Je suis un peu perdue, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

-C'est un garçon ou une fille.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas connaître le sexe du bébé avant la naissance.

-C'est bien, ça laisse une part de mystère. C'est très rare de nos jours. Le papa va venir vous rejoindre pour vous aider à choisir ? S'inquiéta la vendeuse en souriant.

« vous aider à choisir », jamais Bella n'avait pensé à ça de cette manière. Elle s'excusa maladroitement auprès de la vendeuse et détalla rapidement. Depuis le début, elle affrontait seule la tempête, pourtant lui aussi devait gérer ça. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, après tout lui était expérimenté et pas elle. Bella prit son téléphone de sa main tremblante et composa son numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

-Allô ? Fit-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

-C'est moi, Bella.

-Oui, j'ai vu ton nom s'afficher. Tout va bien ?

Non tout n'allait pas bien. Elle était enceinte, elle était mal dans sa peau et elle avait peur.

-Oui. J'ai besoin de te voir aujourd'hui. Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

-J'ai pas le temps Bella, tu sais que j'ai un emploi du temps compliqué.

-Je t'en pris.

Elle s'était remise à pleurer. Bella ne supportait pas se faire rejeté par lui, il était son seul repaire...

-Ne pleure pas Bella. Écoute, j'ai une heure de libre pour le repas. On se retrouve à la pizzeria en face de ta fac pour midi.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle puisse répondre et elle soupira, comment faisait-elle pour l'aimer toujours autant ? Il ne lui restait qu'une petite heure avant midi et elle se dépêcha de se refaire une beauté, ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible devant lui. Elle prit le tramway, par chance trouva une place assise et tritura nerveusement ses ongles. Quand elle arriva devant la pizzeria qu'elle aimait tant Bella se sentit nauséeuse, elle tira sur son pull et observa la vitrine. Il était là, dos à la vitrine. Elle pouvait voir ses cheveux qui dépassaient de son bonnet, et son écharpe posé négligemment sur la chaise, il était adorable. Bella souffla un bon coup et poussa la porte, il ne se retourna pas et elle en fut soulagée, elle avait encore quelques secondes.

-Bella ! Tu es vraiment ravissante.

-Ah tu crois ? Marmonna-t-elle gênée.

-Arrête de croire que tu n'es pas belle, tu es splendide. Ce que j'aime chez toi c'est ta capacité à être naturelle. Tu est spontanée et tu ne cherches pas à t'embêter avec les apparences ou avec les gens d'ailleurs tu ne me réponds plus depuis longtemps, sourit-il.

-J'ai été très occupé ces dernières semaines.

-Tes cours j'imagine.

Avant que la futur maman s'en rende compte, elle laissa une larme couler.

-Bella, ne pleure pas !

-Oh Jasper...

avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de réagir, elle éclata en sanglot.

Le jeune homme se leva et la pris dans ses bras, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait. Bella se leva et elle retira sa veste et son gros pull. La surprise sur le visage de Jasper se peignait et Bella baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire Bella. Ce n'est pas possible, c'était ta première fois. J'ai fait attention à ne pas éjaculer en toi, je ne comprends pas.

-Et bien selon les médecins une première fois peut déclencher l'ovulation et il y a eut du sperme en moi, je l'ai senti.

-Et merde ! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? J'aurais pu t'aider, on aurait pu agir bien avant.

Bella s'assit sur sa chaise et observa Jasper d'un air incrédule.

-Agir ? Répéta-t-elle. Mais j'ai choisi de le garder Jasper, je le voulais.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es étudiante et en plus de ça tu ne travailles pas. Je suis conscient que ça doit être dur à ta place mais si tu m'aurais demandé, je ne l'aurais pas voulu.

-C'est blessant ce que tu dis. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas t'entendre, le pauvre.

Bella remarqua le petit sourire que Jasper tenta de masquer. Il commanda la pizza au bacon que Bella aimait tant et il prit une salade de pâte.

-Il ? C'est un garçon alors.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas découvrir le sexe du mon bébé avant la naissance.

-Notre bébé Bella, notre bébé.

-Oh et depuis quand tu es là toi ?

-Depuis que je l'ai appris. Bon je n'ai pas eut mon mot à dire mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule, tu n'es pas seule.

Tout le long du repas, Jasper posa beaucoup de question à la mère de son futur bébé. Bella se sentait bien, un lourd poids tomba de ses épaules.

-Tu n'as personne maintenant dans ta vie ? Demanda Jasper après un petit silence.

-Non, avoua Bella. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça et toi ?

-Oh moi j'ai un début de relation avec Alice, ta copine. On s'est rencontré par hasard alors que j'étais en bas de chez toi. Je ne pense pas que c'est sérieux, à vrai dire je ne ressens rien du tout pour elle.

-Alice ? Bella se sentit très mal. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit.

-On s'est dit que c'était mieux de ne rien dire pour le moment. Elle est au courant ?

-Ouais la première !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ?

-Parce qu'elle ne sait pas que c'est toi le père.

Soudain Bella fut horrifiée. Cette histoire était trop compliquée pour elle. Après ce déjeuné, Jasper multipliait les preuves d'engagement, et Bella commença à assumer cette grossesse. Le plus dur restait Alice, elle devait lui dire qui était le père de son enfant. Après tout, elle lui devait bien.

-Tu as tellement changé ces derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Alice alors qu'elle regardait un film de vampire en DVD.

-J'ai vu le père du bébé, confessa Bella en mangeant une chips.

-Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ?

-Je vais être obligée de toute façon. Mais dis-toi que tout ça c'était bien avant toi, c'est juste entre lui et moi et ça ne se reproduira certainement plus.

-Bella, ne tourne pas autour du pot !

-C'est Jasper.

Le choc submergea Alice. Bella pouvait voir qu'elle passait par toutes les couleurs et essaya d'avoir une réponse de son amie.

-C'est vraiment incroyable. Je te rassure Bella, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça mais parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.

-Et tu en penses quoi ?

-Rien. Je n'ai rien à y penser, Jasper et toi êtes majeurs vous avez couché ensemble avant que je sois avec lui et de toute façon ce n'est pas sérieux avec lui. Juste du plaisir.

-Et faut dire qu'il est doué, plaisanta Bella.

-Oh oui.

Les deux filles rirent pendant un long moment et Bella mit sa main sur son ventre.

-Comment est-ce qu'il l'a pris ?

-Mal que je n'ai rien dit avant mais il l'accepte plutôt bien. Il m'a même offert ça.

Bella se leva et ouvrit son tiroir, elle sorti un tee shirt et le déplia devant Alice.

-« Bébé en cours de téléchargement... » vraiment adorable, commenta Alice en souriant.

-J'ai aussi « petite Princesse ou petit Prince ? ». Il me l'a offert hier.

-Il prend son rôle vraiment au sérieux !

-Oui, demain il vient dîner à la maison pour rencontrer mon père.

-Oh je vois ! Je peux venir ? Demanda Alice sérieusement.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Bella.

-Je veux voir Jasper se faire tuer par ton père et puis je vais mettre un stop à notre relation avec lui. Comme ça plus de prise de tête.

-Ne fais pas ça si tu es bien avec lui.

-Pas du tout, il me compare toujours à son ex, maintenant je sais que c'est toi. C'est plutôt agaçant et je pense qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi.

Après cette discussion Alice tint sa promesse et rompit avec son amant. Bella voyait bien que son amie était peinée de se retrouver à nouveau seule mais Jasper n'était pas un homme pour la douce Alice. Bella devait bien s'avouer que sous ses airs d'ange, Jasper était compliqué à vivre. Il était plus âgé qu'elles, plus mûr. Si elles aimaient faire la fête le vendredi soir, il aimait une soirée tranquille au restaurant. Pendant qu'Alice écoutait du rock, il écoutait du jazz. Non c'est deux là n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Son opinion se confirma le soir où Jasper vint manger chez Bella et son père, pour faire connaissance.

-Bella ! Appela Alice. Tu mets une robe ou pas ?

-Non, quelque chose de décontracté.

-Une tunique avec un jean ! Je suis sûre que ça va plaire à Jasper.

Bella devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui plaisait à Jasper. Elle le connaissait pourtant depuis des années, ses parents étaient des amis de la famille et Jasper avait toujours eut une place spéciale dans son cœur bien qu'ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais en dehors des enterrements ou des mariages. Quand Jasper sonna à l'interphone, indiquant sa présence, Bella s'aperçut qu'elle était nerveuse à sa grande surprise. Elle jouait nerveusement avec sa tunique en attendant que le père de son enfant monte les escaliers pendant qu'Alice parlait tranquillement avec Charlie. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entré un peu trop rapidement à son goût, elle remarqua que Jasper avait un grand sourire.

-Et bien ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta façon de m'accueillir mais j'ai l'impression que tu es nerveuse, se moqua gentiment Jasper.

-Oh la ferme, répondit Bella en fermant la porte.

-Comment va Junior ? Demanda-t-il en mettant une main sur son ventre.

Elle encore du mal à ce geste, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que ce geste n'était pas naturel.

-Euh bien, il est gentil pour le moment. Il m'a laissé mangé toute la journée sans me faire vomir.

-J'espère qu'il a encore faim parce que j'ai apporté le dessert.

Jasper souleva sa main et Bella remarqua une boîte rose et blanche contenant des pâtisseries de sa boulangerie préférée. Jasper déposa son manteaux dans le petit vestibule comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers Charlie.

-Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller, sourit-il en regardant Bella.

Elle le suivit sans dire un mot, priant pour que son père ne fasse pas de commentaire désagréable et pour que la soirée se passe bien.

-Bonsoir Charlie, dit Jasper doucement.

-Oh Jasper ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Tu vas bien ?

-Euh oui plutôt bien et toi ?

-Légèrement surmené avec le travail.

-Je comprends, nous aussi nous avons beaucoup de travail au cabinet.

-C'est vrai que tu es avocat ! J'avais oublié que Bella avait tendance à calquer ses actes sur les tiens.

La pauvre Bella ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça comme ça, pour elle le droit était une branche comme les autres, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle faisait tout comme Jasper.

-Je fais du droit pour avoir des notions de droit de la personne avant de me lancer dans ma carrière sociale papa !

-Mais oui et moi je suis policier dans le but de devenir boulanger, c'est bien connu.

Alice pouffa en entendant la réflexion de Charlie et Jasper tourna la tête vers elle.

-Tient le petit lutin est là, je ne t'avais pas vu !

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Charlie. Je croyais que tu ne connaissais aucun de ses amis à la Faculté !

-Et bien Jasper et moi sommes, des anciens amants.

-De mieux en mieux, commenta Charlie. Je suis le seul qui n'a pas couché avec quelqu'un présent dans cette pièce ! J'ai peur qu'on m'annonce que toi et Bella êtes ensembles, au point où j'en suis ça ne me surprendrait même pas.

-Non Charlie, je vous rassure. Je ne suis que la meilleure amie de Bella et la marraine de mini-Bella.

-Depuis quand tu connais le sexe ? Répondit Bella.

-Depuis que je veux une filleule.

-Et moi je veux un fils ! Dit Jasper en regardant niaisement le ventre de Bella.

-Du moment que le bébé est en pleine forme, répliqua Charlie.

-Bon et si on passait à table ? Proposa Bella qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Durant le repas, Charlie posa beaucoup de question à Jasper. Quand Jasper répondit qu'il assumait totalement cette grossesse, Charlie s'étouffa avec ses haricots.

-Je suis surpris, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais eut le choix, répondit Jasper en regardant sévèrement Bella.

-Oh Jasper ne réagit pas comme ça, c'est merveilleux un bébé ! Dit Alice en souriant à son amie.

-Alice, soupira Jasper. Un béé ce n'est pas que du shopping, prendre des photos et jouer à la poupée mais c'est aussi prendre soins d'un être vivant, c'est des heures de sommeil en moins, c'est les études de Bella remis en compte, beaucoup de dépense, arrêter les soirées tous les vendredis soirs. Bref c'est devenir adultes à votre âge et c'est ça qui me fait peur, un jour Bella regrettera peut-être ça et il sera trop tard.

Bella savait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait eut tord de ne pas en parler plus tôt à Jasper, à quoi avait-elle pensé en gardant ce bébé ?

-Oh trésor ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas dire que ce bébé était une mauvaise chose ou que tu seras une mauvaise mère. Je voulais faire comprendre que ta vie, notre vie, va totalement changer.

Jasper s'agenouilla au près de Bella et la prit dans ses bras. À ce contact, Bella se sentit rassurée. Elle prit conscience que Jasper ne la laisserait pas tomber et elle avait bien raison. À partir de ce jour, Jasper leur rendait visite tous les jours et parfois dormait chez elle. Quand il lui proposa d'emménager chez lui, elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux surtout quand elle vit la chambre pour le bébé qu'il avait préparé.

-Alice m'a aidé, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai fait que monter les meubles.

C'était parfait. Petit bébé devait bien grand et Bella grossissait à vu d'œil. Et bien que Jasper se battait avec Bella pour le prénom du petit, la vie semblait belle. Alice se faisait un plaisir d'être l'arbitre ainsi que Charlie et finalement à quelques jours de l'accouchement rien n'était décidé.

-Je vote pour Noah, dit Charlie.

-Je préfère Gabriel, avoua Alice.

-Ou sinon Jules, proposa Emmett qui était le futur parrain.

-Sûrement pas ! Dirent en même Bella et Jasper.

-De toute façon c'est Bella qui aura le dernier mot à tous les coups, marmonna Jasper.

-C'est pour ça que si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Clarissa, dit Bella en souriant.

-A ça non ! C'est trop italien. Je veux un prénom neutre. Comme Maëlle par exemple.

-Que c'est beau Maëlle, dit Charlie. Je vote pour lui !

-Moi aussi, répondit Alice. Autant j'aime beaucoup Clarissa mais je préfère Maëlle.

Bella voulut répliquer quelque chose mais elle sentit de l'eau dans ses chaussures, la surprise se peignait sur son visage et Jasper regarda Bella sans comprendre.

-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je viens de perdre les eaux.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, la panique régna dans la pièce. Jasper souleva Bella de la chaise, Charlie demanda à Emmett de l'aider à trouver les affaires et Alice leur hurla dessus et alla chercher le sac dans la chambre de Bella et Jasper.

-Ils sont mignons, murmura Bella à Jasper avant de ressentir une contraction.

Elle agrippa la main de Jasper et lui demanda de faire quelque chose. Finalement le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit plus rapidement que prévu, c'était facile de faire avancer les gens quand on était de la police comme le père à Bella. Une fois arrivée, on l'installa tout de suite dans une salle d'accouchement, elle n'avait pas le temps de subir la péridurale.

-Poussez mademoiselle ! Dit une sage-femme.

-Je fais ce que je peux, hurlait Bella.

-Fais un effort ma chérie !

Je te jure que si tu me redis ça une fois, je te la coupe ! Menaça-t-elle.

Elle entendit la sage-femme rire et poussa quand elle sentit la contraction venir. Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, des jurons de la part de Jasper à chaque fois que la mère de son enfant lui écrasait la main et des menaces de Bella, un petit cri se fit entendre dans la salle et tout devint silencieux.

Bella revint dans sa chambre après quelques minutes, avec son bébé dans les bras. Déjà, Alice prenait des photos, les larmes coulant sur son beau visage.

-Alors ? Demanda Emmett en brisant le silence.

Bella prit le temps d'observer la scène avant d'annoncer le prénom et le sexe du bébé. Elle savait que sa vie serait parfaite, elle avait son bébé et sa famille. Et bien qu'elle n'était pas officiellement en couple avec Jasper, elle savait que ce petit ange aurait une famille complète. C'est en regardant les grand yeux bleus de son enfant, les mêmes que ceux du papa, que Bella sentit cette bouffé d'amour pour ce cadeau du ciel.

-Je vous présente Gabriel, Emmett, Charlie Whitlock.

* * *

**Voila voila ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**J'ai pensé à cette fiction en lisant mon coeur de droit des personnes (on trouve de l'inspiration où on peut !) et il y avait une partie sur les enfants nés hors mariage ! **

**Que pensez-vous du prénom "Gabriel" ? Quels sont vos prénoms favoris ?**

**Merci à Clémence pour les idées de prénoms pendant les cours de relations internationales, c'est tellement plus cool que d'écouter ! #Gabriel c'est le plus beau des prénoms **

**Merci à Lucie, ma puce, qui lisait mes fictions sans savoir que c'était moi, sa deuxième maman qui les écrivait :p ! Merci beaucoup de m'encourager, de lire et d'aimer mes écrits ****Tu sais à quel point je t'aime toi ! #TeamJasper ;)**

**Des bisous mes trésors, Love. **


End file.
